The Vacation Theory
by ShoeGirlPeach
Summary: The girls decide to go to Hawaii. Sheldon reflects on where him and Amy stand after becoming intimate. Set after season 6. Just a one-shot of Amy and Sheldon. I don't own Big Bang! Please read and review!


**Okay this is a one-shot. Just to get out the smut that well… Yeah I need to just get it out. Anyways! I don't own the Big Bang at all!**

The trip had been the girls' idea. Sheldon hadn't wanted to leave the comfort of his apartment, but well Amy had wanted this and lately… Lately things had been complicated. So to Hawaii they went. Sheldon had a sneaking suspicion that Penny had so desperately wanted this trip because Leonard had been away at work for so long that with a vacation they would have no real interruptions.

Besides their friends, of course.

Amy had presented the idea to Sheldon in a very detailed and elaborate power point presentation. He had scoffed a little bit at the hula girl animations, but Amy's thoughts had been throughout and concise, he had given it to the little vixen that she had done her homework. Of course he had held a vote with the group, and once again was voted 'travel supervisor' so that made the trip even more appealing. He didn't want to go to a foreign place without being in charge at least.

The only thing he'd been hesitant about was the room situation. Amy and he were sharing a room, and all that was left at the resort had been suites with just one bed. It was at least a king size bed so they could be comfortable, but Sheldon was worried.

While Leonard was gone on his trip, Sheldon and Amy had become…intimate. The thought still made him shiver a little bit. Thinking about the act was still slightly stomach churning to him, all the fluids and sweating that happened still bothered Sheldon.

The actual act however… That was different.

So here they were in Hawaii, a place Raj called the "second most romantic" place in the world. Sheldon couldn't see what was so romantic. A disgusting beach that would never be clean enough for him to just be out upon, people coming up to him placing ridiculous flower necklaces around his neck, and the amount of tourists they had seen. Too many people for Sheldon.

The van had taken them straight to the hotel, the flight had been a long one and the group had decided to nap and refresh themselves before they went sightseeing. The whole time they rode in the van Sheldon had his fingers wrapped around Amy's. He still didn't like the idea of hand holding, but Leonard and Penny were leaning on each other whispering only what he could assume was sweet nothings. Howard and Bernadette were holding hands smiling looking out the window, and Raj was snoring in the back of the van. Amy just looked idly out the window taking in the sights, Sheldon watched her fascination.

_She's so beautiful_, he thought. He'd make it through this trip if only to make Amy happy.

At the counter of the resort Amy checked the two of them in while Sheldon gave firm instructions to the bellhop about his bags. He didn't know why every time they went on a trip his bags were always late. This time, however, he was going to actually tip the teenager handling his luggage. It had been Amy's idea to bribe the bellhop. He had just assumed that the people working at four star establishments would just do their job.

On the ride up to the floor they had all picked out, Penny snuggled Leonard, Bernadette chided Howard and Raj was already drinking some fruity drink. It was strange that he still drunk as much as he did even though he'd gotten over the aversion to talking to women. Well most women, strangers still bothered him. Amy just stood by his side looking at the lights blink for the floors.

Finally they reached the fifth floor and walked out into the hallway. Sheldon followed Amy to their room, and felt his palms get sweaty. Soon they'd be alone. They hadn't been alone like this since Leonard had returned. Sheldon had thought having some space would be nice for the both of them, if only to just get their feelings sorted out.

_And what am I feeling? That the moment the door to our room closes I want to, as Howard may put it, jump my girlfriend ._He thought about the last time they had engaged in coitus, Amy had been so patient. The first time was rushed, Sheldon not quite realizing what was going on until he felt the warmth of Amy's body against his. The second time had been as furious as the first.

The third time had been…different. Amy had tried something he wasn't necessarily comfortable with and after that he asked her for time to figure out what he was feeling. Leonard had come home three days after that and Sheldon had just been caught up in getting his life back to normal. Even though they hadn't engaged in coitus since they had implemented kissing and foundling into their date night routines.

Amy opened the door to their room and Sheldon walked in behind her, letting her shut the door. He needed to disinfect it before he'd be comfortable using the handle. Amy had contacted the hotel ahead of time and they had, as far as he was told, been very accommodating to the requests he had. The room was big with a giant balcony overlooking the island, most of the view was beach and a little bit lush greenery, a giant flat screen TV was directly across from the plush king size bed that took up most the room. A door led to what Sheldon assumed was the bathroom. He scanned the room and noted where everything was placed, and then set down his jacket on the side of a chair.

Amy walked straight in and placed her purse on the bed. She looked so wonderful, her chestnut hair falling in a slight wave. _She didn't have time to dry it properly._ She stretched, her back was facing him and she looked out the big window. _I should say something._

"I'm going to put on my swim suit and check out the beach," she said not turning to look at him. "I want to get a dip in while you nap." She turned and smiled. "I know that the beach has not interest to you."

She knew him so well. She was so kind, doing things she wanted while he rested so that he wasn't forced into it. So sweet of her, his Amy knew him far too well.

"Are you sure?" he asked. It was just him being polite. He knew she liked him asking about her feelings, and it was something he was making a conscious effort in.

"Yeah," she replied turning back to the window. "It's just so… lovely out there." Though she wasn't looking he nodded. His view was better than her's, after all his view included her watching the scenery.

He sat down in the chair he folded his jacket over and pulled out his phone, checking his emails to see if Alex had sent him any important work related items. She hadn't. He heard a knock and began to get up when Amy waved him back and opened the door.

It was the young bellhop with their bags, Amy took them and tipped the boy again. _My is she frivolous at times._ She handed Sheldon his bag and then took out the cleaning supplies and set them on the nightstand.

"So you can disinfect while I'm gone," she said off handedly. She then put her bags on the bed and rummaged through looking for her swim suit.

What she pulled out Sheldon had not expected. It was the tiniest two pieces of fabric he had ever seen. It was black, the top two small triangles he couldn't imagine covering her bosom up, and the bottom was just as skimpy on fabric with just lines that would connect the sides.

"You're…you're wearing that?" he asked whilst wiping down the nightstand, then moving to the door knob.

"Yeah Sheldon, it's called a bikini."

"It's called being nearly naked."

She winked at him. "Isn't that the point?" At which she peeled off her cardigan and threw it on the bed. Oh she was being a vixen. And a mess too, he'd have to pack the garment while she swam. "Are you not okay with it?" she asked.

"Did you pack another?"

"Nope." She smiled. Oh how her smiles were intoxicating. Sheldon was so caught up in that wonderful smile that he hadn't notice her unbutton her blouse. She then pulled the top over her head exposing the bra underneath. He gasped slightly, the bra was in a galaxy like print, looking as if the stars and cosmos was across her chest. He just stood there watching her peel layer after layer off. When she was just in her underwear he noted that the panties matched the bra.

_She planned this._ Amy then began to unhook her bra when Sheldon crossed over to stand in front of her.

"You're getting naked…here?" his voice shook.

"Of course this is my room as well," she replied.

"There's a bathroom."

"My boyfriend can't watch me change in the bathroom." And with that the bra slipped off. He caught it before it fell on the floor. Holding the cups in his hands his eyes roved her body. Oh he had wanted his for the past few months. But he also wanted restraint, and to know that sex wasn't going to change him and Amy. Was it?

"You want me to watch?" he asked tossing the bra aside. It fell to the floor. _I'll pick it up later, try to be impulsive she loves that side._ Amy nodded then grabbed the sides of her panties and slipped them down, at her feet just kicking them off. He'd pick those up later as well.

Oh how Sheldon wanted to give in and take her. It had been long enough, and they were mostly the same besides kissing and touching more. They still had their intellectual conversations, and Sheldon had actually performed better at work after their first time having coitus. Besides they were on vacation.

"If I take you now," he began closing the space between them, "you won't get to go swimming."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, Dr. Cooper," her voice oozed sex. And how she called him doctor, oh  
Amy knew what buttons to push. Sheldon leaned down and lightly kissed her.

They seemed like a sight, him fully clothed, her naked as the day she was born. His gentle kiss didn't last long, Amy pulled him down further and deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth for her, he couldn't imagine doing that for anyone else just his perfect Amy. She moaned as his tongue found hers and she fumbled with the bottom of his shirt trying to pull it over his head.

Sheldon broke from the kiss and pulled the layered t-shirt off. He tossed it aside as well. Amy then planted her mouth right back on his while fumbling with his belt. He meanwhile began to fondler her breasts. After Sheldon had found second base it had become a fast favorite of places to touch Amy. She smiled through the kiss and yanked the belt open. He started a bit but her kisses soothed the nervous out of him.

Amy pulled away and unbuttoned his pants and he then took over pulling them down as well. Then they both were finally naked. He looked her over, felt his arousal get stronger, and she touched him gently. Her hand grasped around him and his knees buckled slightly. _Don't give in now Sheldon._ It'd been a long time.

He went back to kissing her but this time kissed her neck and nibbled her ear slightly.

"Oh Dr. Cooper," she moaned and his hips rocked into her hand. That vixen.

He used a free hand to push her bag off the bed and then swung Amy around to put her between him and massive bed. As he was about to lay her down she pulled away from his kisses and shook her head.

"Dr. Cooper I want to try something."

"Not oral again Amy I didn't like it that much," he lied. He loved the feeling…he just couldn't kiss her afterward and Sheldon had come to love kissing her so much.

"No, not oral," She kissed him and maneuvered them around to where his back was to the bed. "I've wanted to ride you since I've thought about you sexually Sheldon," she whispered.

He swallowed. Hard. He'd fantasized about this recently and Amy wanting it…well thank goodness it was a vacation. He could allow a little whimsy. Normally they'd talk before hand about their sexual experiences. He moved back on to the bed first sitting then he laid down.

Amy crawled over him. It was a strange role reversal since the other three times he'd been on top. She went back to kissing him and he kissed her right back. His hand roved her body, feeling her back and then finally he grabbed her buttocks. She moaned as he squeezed them. Her hands found his erection again and began to stroke him during their kiss.

"Amy," he moaned and she smiled through the kiss again. He loved that. He couldn't get enough of that. Finally she pulled back from the kissing and positioned herself above his erection. He watched her and she closed her eyes and lowered herself on to him. A wave of wonderful sensation came over him and she murmured and mewed as she moved down. After she had encased him she began to rock her hips back and forth.

"Oh god," she breathed. _Taking after Penny. Or maybe I feel that good._ "Dr. Cooper." She then swirled her hips before moving up and down in a rhythmic pattern. He threw his head back and moaned. This was fantastic, better than his fantasies.

"Amy." He kept saying it over and over again whilst she moved about him.

"Dr. Cooper." That was her mantra. He breasts bounced up and down with her movement and he reached out and squeezed her flesh.

"Say Sheldon," he groaned. "Say my name."

"Sheldon."

With that he began to thrust underneath her, making his competition come to much closer.

"Sheldon I'm so close." With that he grabbed her hips and thrust harder and hard upward into her until she collapsed on to his chest moaning and scratching his arms. After that it was only a few more thrusts before he himself came. He called out her name and held her in place while he finished.

Afterward she rolled off or him and looked over. She was a mess, hair thrown about her face, skin flushed red. She was also the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

"I love you," she whispered then buried her face in his neck. She'd said it after the first time and he had just replied with 'I know' this time was different. He'd had the time he needed to the think about them, and him, and where they were in their relationship.

He kissed her head and whispered, "I love you too."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, he saw the shock there. "I've loved you for a long time Amy Farrah Fowler."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why did it take you so long to say it? Leaving me to wonder what we were doing here."

"Well," he began looking over her out the window. "We're on vacation I can feel a little bit like a hippie."

"Oh Sheldon," she rolled her eyes and sat up. She reached for her bikini top and began to tie the tiny thing on. "If you're feeling that way will you go to the beach with me?" she asked.

"Woman I told you I love you, that doesn't mean I have a death wish." She sighed and threw a pillow on his face.

"Maybe it does." And with that he felt her weight leave the bed. Already missing her warmth. He was happy he'd said it, but now how was what he had planned to try tonight going to be up to par with what Amy had just preformed then. _Oh well, I can still just go with it._

And that was how it for between them after that.

**Alright. First time writing a smutty story so be nice…please?**


End file.
